Program Error
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Riku is the populus or the school. Sora is the cute computer nerd who supposedly hates Riku's guts. what happens when there sisters go and switch what's most important to them? OOCness. RikuSora T RATING MAY GO UP!


Program Error

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen. May contain mild violence, language, drugs, Yaoi, and/or Rabid fangirls and Kairi bashing. RATING MAY GO UP!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Sora, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the dude in twilight town… they belong to square enix and Disney. I DO own the plot, Kiri, and Kirari, however!

A/N: I got bored, so I'm adding to my long list o stories to complete (oh joy…)…XD

And now, please enjoy!

Note: this chapter will be in KIRI and KIRARI'S POV

---...it's a line breeeaaaakkk…---

Destiny high… A quiet little school with many academic activities… The Cheerleading, the football…

"SHUT UP!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT COMPUTERS!?

"MORE THEN YOU DO!!!"

The fights you can find in the computer lab…

You see, this school's computer club doesn't get along very well with the popular. They had been in mortal combat ever since the leader of the preps through the leader of the club in the trash.

Why do we care so much, you may ask?

The leaders of both clubs… happen to be our brothers.

And when our brothers are in combat, we are automatically enemies.

So, you wanna watch as we turn this big school mess into something worth something?

Then kick back, grab some popcorn, and watch as this humorous scandal unfold!

---...XD It's August!! …---

Kiri POV

"Sis, you have to get up!! School starts in 20 minutes!!"

"gi'hll beh Dohwn in a sec…" I hit my invisible alarm clock and headed for the bathroom. First day of school was never fun, especially when one has sleep apnea and didn't get to sleep until one in the morning.

I put on my school uniform while brushing my hair and teeth. I looked into the body mirror and thinking I didn't want to fight with my hair, I put on my dark rainbow headband and headed out the door.

It's not that I didn't want to mess with my hair, it's just I knew my genetics. My hair was brown like my moms, but instead of spikey like my brothers, it was wavy and never liked to cooperate. My eyes weren't all that better, seeing as how they matched my hair color or the grass, depending on my mood.

I ran down to find my brother waiting on the couch, and dad walking out the door for work. Mom was never awake before nine…

"You going over to Grandpa's after school? I have to meet one of my friends at the library…" I told Sora, putting my shoes on and throwing my bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he's had a ton of computers being returned because of a virus. I have to go help him find out where it's coming from." Our grandfather is the owner one of the most popular computer and laptop stores in all of destiny islands. People usually look to him for any problems they might have or when want a good quality computer for cheap. And since it's a family owned business, we usually help out around the shop.

"Who are you meeting at the library, anyway?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Just one of the kids at school whose been having trouble in technology all summer. I won't be gone for more then an hour." I lied. If Sora found out who I was REALLY visiting there…

---...OOO, what would Sora do …---

Kirari POV

I wandered into my brothers bedroom, fully ready to go… only to find he was still snoring in bed. I sighed. He's done this every Monday and first day ever since the second grade.

I went over to his bedside and poked his side.

"Oi. You're going to be late."

He immediately jumped out of bed and mumbled something about 'just resting his eyes' as he ran into his walk-in closet.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to greet my parents. As I thought, they only nodded and went back to their phone calls and designing.

My mom worked as the local wedding dress designer while my dad worked at the computer store. It was funny, when he got the job his boss invited him to go to the waterpark.

It was sad, thinking about it. My parents and Kiri's parents were such good friends, and yet our brothers hated each others guts. If I told Riku about my plans for the library… he'd probably wring my neck.

I looked over to the mirror and took in my appearance. I was wearing the strangely colored headband I got for my twelfth birthday, making my straight hair stick out more. As if I couldn't look any stranger, my eyes were a bright purple color, matching my mom's.

Riku ran downstairs and grabbed his car keys and laptop bag. It's the only thing he would willingly haul around, though only certain people knew what was actually in the bag. His friends were not these certain people.

"You finally ready to go, sleepyhead?" I called , moving out of the kitchen with a choclate bar. He just glared and took it out of my hands.

"You gonna help me with the lock later on today?" By lock he meant 'I don't want anyone to get in my laptop so will you put passwords around every file'

"No sorry, Riku. I promised I'd help a friend with her math at the library." I told him, hoping he would just drop it. To my luck, he just got in the drivers seat and headed in the direction of the school.

---...lmao I'm wearing my dance shoes …---

Kiri

As we walked into the School, Sora found himself being glomped by a red-headed bi- I mean Kairi.

"SORA!!! How have you been!? I've missed you so much!!!" Kairi is Sora's 'friend' from elementary. She doesn't really talk to him much… unless it benefits her. She keeps running around telling everyone that they're going to get married someday.

'_Yeah. Fat chance at that.'_

"Kiri!! Long time no see, huh?" She asked me. I just glared, even if she didn't take notice.

"Hey!! Have you guys heard? Namine' hooked up with Riku!!" I snorted at that. Kirari wouldn't let the Blonde haired brat ten feet around Riku, let alone date him.

"Kairi, I told you. I could care less about Riku or his girlfriend. Can I go now? The bell's going to ring any minute." Sora told the girl, inching towards the lockers. She just nodded and bounced away.

"Sora, can you really say that?" I asked, walking three lockers away.

"YES!!! He's teased me since the first grade, beat me up since sixth grade… I can't stand him!"

"Right. That's why you're computer is littered with-"

"KEEP IT DOWN!!!" I smirked. I was the one who bought Sora his laptop, so it's only fair I have access to his files.

Of course, The reason why I bought the laptop in the first place was to put our plan into action…

After grabbing my books, I walked down the hallway and into my first class, which happened to be science. I smiled and took my seat next to Kirari.

---...WELL I'M NOT PARALY- oops… back to the story …---

Kirari

As I turned into my first class, I sat down the heavy bag slung around my shoulder. Somewhere in between the car and here Riku had convinced me to finish the security on his laptop at the library. Not that I'm complaining…

Kiri sat her bag down and took out her book. She had a smile –more like a smirk- on her face.

"I take it our plan will go into action today?" I asked casually. She nodded and took out a green block.

"I fixed up this with something I know Sora can fix. And only him. It's a master virus I found in a laptop last month." I Leaned back in my chair and smirked.

"Perfect. We'll put it in at the library and He'll have no choice but to let Sora fix it."

"And when he does, I'll switch out the files and take off the passwords."

"Who knew our brothers would both keep a journal in their PC's?"

"Not me." I smirked and my eyes went to the front of the room. This was going to be a very fun project, that was certain.

---…puts head on desk so… very… tired…---

Kiri POV

We were at the library and everything was going as planned. Kirari gave me access to Riku's computer, and I had the virus code right in my hands.

"Alright, I'll type this in and keep a backup file for his journal entries. It should completely take effect by tonight. Then, when he brings it into the shop tomorrow, I'll take the small opportunity to switch out the files."

"What will you do about Sora?" Kirari asked me.

"That's the easy part. I can easily get him to fix it for me, then I'll sneak back into the shop later on that night. Probably the only one that might notice me is grandpa, and he's so senile he won't remember me taking it in the first place!"

"You really shouldn't talk about your own grandparents that way. Karma will come and bite you in the butt."

"What do you think we're doing now?" I asked, stabbing her right back. I accessed the mainframe of the laptop and entered the code I had written down.

"C7…298… Finished!" I pressed the enter key and put the laptop to sleep. Kirari gave me a high five. I put the laptop back in it's case, and we bolted out the door.

---…good god, I should NOT be up this late… or early…---

???

A person, clad in all black, picks up the paper that Kiri had left behind. Al the numbers and letters needed for a hackers nightmare.

"Yes, this will come in handy." The person said, chuckling as he exited out the door.

---…watches bed carefully must…not…fall…ASLEEP…---

Kirari

I walked into the house and almost flew up the stairs to my brothers' bedroom. I didn't bother to knock; his music was blaring too loud for him to hear anyway.

As I walked in, he looked up from is lazy position on his bed. I slung the bag off my shoulder and placed it at his feet.

"It should be all locked up." I told him, sitting down at the foot of the bed. He opened the case and took out his most 'prized possession'.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about people getting into my private life." He pressed the on button. "Especially those who are actually…" Loading… "In my- WHAT THE HELL!?" Bingo. Cue time to run for life in three… two… one…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, KIRARI!!!" I bolted down the hall and shut the door behind me, pushing my weight against it. If I had of just locked it, he would've been through the door strangling me.

"I WANT IT **FIXED, **KIRARI!"

"THEN ASK DAD TO TAKE IT TO WORK WITH HIM TOMORROW!!!" There was a pause outside the door before the pressure relised itself. I sighed and slumped to the floor.

"…fine." I heard his feet tread off without another sound.

---… I feel like a zombie…---

Kiri POV

The next morning was a Saturday, meaning full workday at the shop. I nearly jumped for joy when Sephiroth put Riku's laptop in front of Sora.

"What's this?" he asked. I heard the elder explain that the laptop was his son's and that he needed it fixed by tonight. When I heard Sora groan, I knew I had to act then.

I headed into the backroom and towards the hidden room. Sora always put his prized posession in there when he had to help run the shop. I took out the memory stick with Riku's files on it and uploaded them on Sora's computer. Then I took off his files, along with the passwords, and put them on the memory stick.

"Someday, I hope you thank me for this… and forget to skin my hide." I silently wished, though I knew it was a feeble attempt at living.

"Now to wait until Sora's done…" This wouldn't take very long, knowing Sora and his handiness.

"Kiri! Could you come take this… thing from me? It's fixed…" I heard him say.

"Alright." I said. He had a disgusted look on his face, like he had just eaten a moldy lump of cheese.

"Sora, must you be so distasteful to Riku?" I asked him. He just put his head on the desk and sighed.

"What other choice do I have, Kiri? It's not like I can… I have to finish the desktop over there." Another reason why computers are his hobby. It takes the poor boy's mind off of reality.

"I really hope this workes…" I took Riku's laptop into the backroom and quickly uploaded Sora's files on it.

"I feel worse for Kirari… she has to endure the wrath of RIKU…" I thought. I shut down the laptop and took it over to Sephiroth.

"By bedtime tonight, there worlds are going to change… for better or worse…"

---…FINALLY!...---

A/N: I am finished! After a good… two months!!! I'm really sorry, guys! My aunt that I'm living with right now took the internet away from me, so I'm using what little time I have to myself up north writing new chapters to all of my stories. Eternal Night will be the next story updated, hopefully by tonight!

Tara~Chama


End file.
